


无罪

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [8]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	无罪

“我想英雄可不会做这种事情。”  
把人抵在墙上的时候，怪盗在他耳边轻轻地说。  
“你以为谁想这样吗！”烈焰狠狠一拳打在怪盗背后的墙壁上，碎石向着深渊飞去，听不见落地的声音。  
场面实在是太过惊险，以至于怪盗都难得的没再继续挑衅他。  
他们现在位于心川市中心的摩天大楼顶端，再往后滑几步就会跌下几百米的高楼。透过玻璃地板能够直接看到脚下混乱不堪的城市，各类怪物混在一起厮杀，互相吞噬。观景台的护栏早就在刚才激烈的战斗中被打烂，他们两人离坠下只有几步之遥，狭隘的通道没留给两个大男人多少活动空间。  
烈焰觉得自己今天出门大概是没看黄历，否则为什么祸不单行。

被怪物缠上并不是什么稀奇事，强者的气息总是招引来不长眼的渣滓。烈焰原本只是想看看之前那个作恶的布偶魔女是否又出现在了城市里，上到大楼最顶层的时候却发现整个露台都被怪物包围了。随手一拳，弱小的怪物们便纷纷惨叫着消失在烈火中。然而当他拍拍手准备回去的时候，一只恶心的史莱姆却突然从他背后扑过来。  
转身反应时间自然是足够的，但近身攻击会使那粘液沾到自己拳套上，这让烈焰犹豫了半秒，而怪物已经到达了他的面前。  
该死，只能上了。  
就在烈焰挥拳出去的瞬间，一声枪响史莱姆突然在他眼前爆开。带着奇异香味的粘液炸得到处都是，不少溅到了他脸上。烈焰恶心地呸了一声，擦擦眼睛看是哪个不速之客存心找自己麻烦。  
”这点伎俩都防不住吗？“  
“你怎么会在这里！”  
其实枪响的瞬间烈焰心头就有数，只是这个常常做缩头乌龟神出鬼没的男人不符合他喜欢光明正大决斗的作风，以至于当人出现在面前的时候，烈焰怀疑了一下自己的眼睛。  
高空中的风很大，吹得白色披风猎猎作响。来人依旧是那副骚气的装扮，平常别在腰间的手枪正握在手中，枪口正对着烈焰的脸。  
烈焰不太能明白那是个恶作剧还是他真心的出手，毕竟怪盗绝不是什么乐于助人的善者。帮自己一把的好处？他想不到。也许这人就是想让他出糗罢了。  
猫捉老鼠的游戏已经玩了很久，自己往猫面前送的老鼠还是头一只。  
“恰巧路过。怎么，英雄连我这个无辜市民的安危也要担心一下吗？”  
“你恐怕是最没资格谈这个词的人了。”  
他当然知道这句话是假的。怪盗只喜欢捣他的乱，罪大恶极的事情却并非出自他手。只是如果寻根摸底追查开去，又会发现他和这事有千丝万缕的联系。捉摸不定让烈焰逮不到他的把柄，却又像只嗡嗡的苍蝇怎么也赶不开。  
但他今天真不知道这人是不是无辜路过了。  
烈焰清晰地感受到身体的变化，下腹处窜起的火比手上的拳套还要烫人。那只史莱姆是普通怪物的变种，与其战斗务必要防住它散发出能使异性着迷的香甜气息。然而他刚才注意力都在怪盗身上，却忘了这点基础知识。  
“既然来都来了，不打算给个解释吗。”  
最不爽敌人用阴招的烈焰狠狠一拳想直接揍上怪盗的脸，却被对方灵巧地躲开。观景台的位置不宽，两个人都在互相试探，一个不慎自己就会先送命。  
三五次的交手后是烈焰占了上风。狭窄的空间不适合怪盗擅长的躲闪，纯粹的力量比拼才是正道。  
他最终把怪盗抵在了墙上确保对方无处可逃，却想不清为什么这人会自投罗网。烈焰已经尽了自己最大努力压抑吻上去把对方拆吃入腹，死死捏着的拳头中有指甲抠进肉里的血滴流下。  
这是敌人。他眼前已经有点模糊了，大脑还在尝试不断地麻痹自己试图浇熄熊熊燃烧的欲望。  
因为距离太近，怪盗能清晰地看到他发抖的手臂，肌肉因为用力过度而青筋暴起。  
“看来你忍得很辛苦啊。”  
明明危险的是他，游刃有余的自信模样却还是没变，仿佛一切都在他计划之中。烈焰火从心头起，只想把这人虚伪的假面撕碎。  
下一秒，丝质黑手套撩起烈焰的衣服，从下往上慢慢向胸口滑动。  
“要我帮帮你吗？”

烈焰不太清楚现在的状况。英雄似乎和他最头疼的敌人搞到了一起。  
理智的最后一根弦在怪盗手伸进来的时候就崩断了。再不想考虑任何事的烈焰一个使劲直接撕开了那件整齐的白色小马甲，扣子弹得到处都是。  
“还真是粗暴的作风。”  
怪盗只是耸耸肩任由他埋在胸口凭动物本能动作。  
他很瘦，烈焰原来就知道这点。手掌从腰向上抚去的时候能把根根肋骨摸得分明。他还从来不知道他的死敌布料掩盖下的皮肤手感那么好。  
情热上来的时候烈焰的大脑里只想死死抱着着冰凉的身体。虽然下面涨得难受，他脸皮还没厚到在敌人面前直接脱裤子。然而裆部凸起的弧度已经清晰表达了身体的需求，他急需找个什么释放，但在百米高空中对着敌人自撸的心理压力太大了。  
“不考虑我一下吗？”怪盗故作勾魂的低音像淬了毒药要人命。  
这人就是故意整自己的。烈焰不太聪明的脑子里演算出最终结论。  
那就不需要多想了。  
烈焰狠狠咬上光裸的肩膀，力度大得怪盗闷哼一声。光洁的皮肤上面留下了一串深深的牙印。披风早就被扯到了地上，烈焰的手抚上怪盗大腿内侧，勾勾指头轻松解开了腿环。  
“我早觉得这东西华而不实，”他的声音因压抑情欲而沙哑，“你真的不是故意的吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”怪盗对他伸进自己裤子里不老实的手没半分挣扎，“不过，今天是你输了。”  
烈焰知道怪盗是指自己没能控制住欲望，这让他有些不服气甚至想收回手，但指尖探到底裤前端的湿痕时他却顿住笑了。  
“你也没赢。”

白色布料被扯下的瞬间两条腿暴露在空气中。烈焰现在是真的认识到了这人到底哪里来的自信每次都能在他的攻击中逃之夭夭。男人的腿部肌肉比不上他发达，是隔一层皮肤仿佛就能碰着骨头那种瘦。轻盈的身体让烈焰很轻松地直接把他捞起来摁在地上，皱巴巴的披风垫在身下。  
汗水浸湿了他的背。忍耐已经够久了，烈焰觉得下一秒小兄弟就能把裤子撑破。然而手探向后穴时，他不由得停顿了一下。  
“这样进不来的。”怪盗翘翘嘴角，“难道你还是个雏？”  
“我可不会纸上谈兵。”嘴上这么说着，烈焰确实为眼下的状况皱了皱眉。这里不可能给他们提供该有的东西。他的下面已经快到极限了，再这样拖着，他可能忍不住直接把怪盗架起来给他腿交。既然对方一副经验丰富的样子，想必肯定知道怎么使他满意。  
但他不想错过这个难得的能搞翻死对头的机会。烈焰转头环视四周，停留在某样东西上的时候眼神一变。  
“我知道了。”  
他的笑容让怪盗觉得有点渗人。怪盗在看清对方动作时，瞬间脸色煞白。  
“不可能……啊！”  
烈焰竟是顺手直接用指尖裹起一团刚才炸裂开来的史莱姆残余的粘液，狠狠一捅送进怪盗的后穴。他的手劲很大，指节在狭隘的甬道里横冲直撞，不时激得怪盗浑身一抖。  
液体自带的粘性使得肠壁紧紧吸附在手指上，干燥的肠道得到满意的润滑，将其一点点缓缓地吸收进去。烈焰活动食指用指甲轻轻搔刮着刚才碰到的敏感点，欣赏怪盗逐渐开始失控的神情。他拼命挣扎着想踢开烈焰，两人争斗之中滚到了观景台的边缘，再往后一步就会一起坠下。  
“你是想在这里被我干，还是这幅模样掉下去被那群恶心的怪物干？”手抵在怪盗耳边，烈焰俯视着怪盗轻声说。  
催情粘液逐渐开始发挥作用，隐秘处仿佛有千万只虫子在爬一般瘙痒。怪盗觉得他的身体和思维在逐渐脱离，甚至抬起腰想让手指往更深处进。发现他小动作的烈焰更是毫不留情地加大力度往着凸点上撞。环着怪盗的腰避免怪盗因为剧烈挣扎而真滚下去，极近的距离下烈焰能看见他被生理性泪水沾湿的睫毛。那双夜晚里闪着桀骜光芒的金瞳此刻只烧着欲望。  
像鹰一样美丽又傲慢的家伙。烈焰脑子里不知道为什么冒出这打不着边的比方。  
但烈焰是什么人，别人做不到的事情他偏偏要做。既然没人能驯服他，那我偏要走这条不归路。  
手指抽出去的时候残留的粘液勾出一条银丝，顺着怪盗的臀线滴落在披风上，染出片水迹。  
“进来……”眼里的焦距都涣散了，怪盗无意识地朝着模糊的人影哀求，白皙的皮肤泛着情欲的粉红，他摩擦着双腿，手不由自主地伸向分身想让自己好受一点。  
“承认你输了。”烈焰逮住他试图自我纾解的手，看着宿敌受制于自己的快乐甚至大过了下身的欲望。他竟然耐心地等待着，“你明明就想要我。”  
“滚！”意识还有半分的怪盗咬破嘴皮舔了口血，依赖疼痛换回几分清明。  
“现在我们是一样的。”即使情欲缠身，两人却又仿佛回到争锋相对的日常，不同的是烈焰这一次胜券在握。仅仅是闻到香气就足以让他浑身燥热，更别说吸收了催情素的怪盗。“说吧。只要说出来就能被满足，不是很划算吗？”烈焰在他耳边低语，通过对方呼吸的频率判断自己胜利的可能性。  
“你自信过头了。”烈焰以为他会低头，却听见对方发出低沉的闷笑，“我担心的明明是你根本没有满足我的能力。”

俗话说得好，老虎屁股摸不得。  
这样的挑衅是个男人都不能忍。暴怒的烈焰把皮带一扯，将怪盗的双手结结实实地反捆在背后，硬得快炸的分身终于得到解放弹出来。他扶着性器，腰上狠狠一动，急不可耐地全数撞进怪盗的身体里。  
“啊！”怪盗的身子被刺激得直接弹起来，又被烈焰压着肩膀摁回去，被迫承受着狂风暴雨般的抽插。没有温存，没有缠绵，只是来自纯粹欲望的暴力就足够令人享受。烈焰巨大的分身把他整个后穴撑开塞满，敏感点被狠狠碾压，空虚的后穴被填满的快乐让他不由自主地随着烈焰的抽插呻吟。  
烈焰没想过怪盗会发出那种勾人的声音，这个人明明只会在自己又一次没能成功捉到他时讽刺地笑一声后凭空消失。  
见怪盗差不多已经完全失了理性，烈焰直接把怪盗两条腿架到肩膀上，让他半个身子悬在观景台外，身体随着自己的每一次深入而往外面多探一点。半悬空的不安感逼迫怪盗两条腿只能紧紧缠在烈焰身上，把坚硬的分身吞得更深。  
“最好记住是谁把你操得这么浪。”  
倒挂带来的眩晕和在身体里横冲直撞的快感让怪盗脑袋一团浆糊，只知道在浮沉的海洋中死死抓住唯一的浮木，甚至都听不清被大风刮得支离破碎的句子。  
“你真该看看，下面的怪物全都是被你的叫声引过来的。”烈焰把人翻了个转压在他身上，逼迫他低头看向楼底。神智迷离的怪盗哪里看得清下面的景象，只知道在城市最高处被众多似人非人的怪物围观的羞耻感把身体逼得更加燥热。下腹火热的性器与冰冷的玻璃地紧贴的痛楚带来两重天刺激，在整个城市最高空暴露一丝不挂的身体让习惯躲藏在阴暗之中的人产生无名的恐慌。全身上下仿佛只有后穴的结合处存在知觉，大脑所有细胞尽数被欲望支配。  
那些奇巧的装备早就被熟悉他逃脱伎俩的烈焰卸掉，若他真的想杀死怪盗现在可谓是大好时机。后方强烈的冲击把身体继续往观景台边缘撞，如果不是烈焰拎着他的脚踝，下一秒怪盗真的可能会丢脸地掉落进怪物堆里。高度紧绷的神经和随时会丧命的紧张感推动血液加速循环，怪盗整个身子都绞紧了，分身被紧紧包裹吮吸的快感让烈焰控制不住地动腰在宿敌的身子里开疆拓土。  
“要我拉你上来吗？”烈焰的理智早就被怪盗不同寻常的样子烧得一干二净，他干脆直接把对方完全送出去挂在高空中，自己一半身子也被动悬在外面，试图以命相搏逼这只猛禽向他低头。  
“呵……”蜜金与海蓝的瞳孔相对的瞬间彼此都掠过一丝不易察觉的自负，“做梦。”  
烈焰这次没有生气。他笑了。  
这才是配当他敌人的回答。  
他之前想错了。这不只是鹰，是世间最傲的海东青。

抽出性器的时候怪盗还不满地嘀咕了句什么。烈焰把已经失了反抗力气的家伙拉起来在地上拖着走。这人明明软得连根手指头都动不了，还不肯放开他的宝贝披风。他干脆直接把对方拦腰抱起来抵在墙上。怪盗腿都在发抖，整个人倚在烈焰身上喘着气。  
“怎么？”他伏在烈焰耳边吹出情色的呼吸，“英雄大发慈悲想救我这个恶人了？”  
若是平常烈焰这时候已经朝着他脸揍上去了，然而英雄今天允许世界的秩序混乱一次。“是啊。”烈焰的手攀上怪盗大腿内侧，“对你的特别救援是要付出代价的。”  
他利用自己的最大优势——体力和腰力，托着怪盗的臀部，让男人一条腿搭在了他的肩膀上。这显然很考验对方的柔韧度，但怪盗就是怪盗。烈焰这时候才发觉对方比自己矮了小半个头，怪盗只能勉强踮着脚完成他的任务。  
被迫打开的身体使得怪盗没办法再掩藏后面的秘密。两条腿被掰开到最大限度，粘液从后穴中滑出滴落在地上。  
“好好夹着。你不是叫得很舒服吗？”看着表情尴尬的怪盗让烈焰心理上爽到，他一手抓着怪盗贴在他身上的大腿，扶着分身再度冲进恶人的身体，“还是要让我来帮你堵上。”  
使不上力推开对方，怪盗只能咬牙调整自己的位置试图让身体不太难受。他的指甲在烈焰的背上抓出道道血痕，这个体位每一下都直直往着敏感点上撞，逼得才刚刚微微清醒的思维再度被搅得乱七八糟。  
不断溢出的透明粘液已经把怪盗的性器搞得黏黏糊糊。烈焰看得出来他被逼到了边缘，自己也在这场混乱不堪的性爱中满足了施虐欲，是时候给彼此一个痛快了。  
“记着，今天是我赢了。”  
烈焰狠狠动着腰撞到最深处，舌尖从怪盗锁骨舔到胸口，轻轻拨弄着那颗早已红肿不堪的果实，用力一吸。  
他哭叫着浑身一抖射在了烈焰衣服上，白浊与黑衣对比十分显眼。高潮的瞬间怪盗高仰着头将整个身体都抬起，夹得烈焰一个忍不住跟他一起缴了械。  
恢复清醒的两人喘息着坐到了地上，精液从怪盗后穴里流出来滴落在披风的红色面。  
“真是场不错的‘战斗’。”他扯出一副满不在乎的笑容，“希望英雄先生下次追我的时候也有这么好的体力。”  
“你最好不要再让我逮到。”烈焰的气息因他的挑衅而再次变得粗重，“下次你不会有这么好的运气了。”  
“我应该惊讶的，难道不是……”怪盗捡起他的衣服，“你在期待着‘下次’吗？”  
“你！”然而人已经消失了。  
烈焰擦了把额头上的汗，抬头望向头顶刺眼的阳光。明明来的时候还全是阴云。他想起东方有熬鹰的说法，将一只鹰在三天内折磨到濒死状态再给其希望，它就会老实顺从你。  
这只桀骜不驯的鸟儿，最终会温顺地停在谁的肩上呢。


End file.
